Au fond du gouffre
by Luluberlu
Summary: Partit à la rescousse de l'équipe Terrienne qui se trouve en bien mauvaise posture, Aikka se retrouve confronté à ses pensées et son destin...


Et revoici Lulu pour votre plus graaaaand plaisir chers fans francophones d'Oban !

silence

Ouais bon, vous pourriez au moins avoir la délicatesse d'applaudir quoi ! xD

Voici donc ma nouvelle fic Oban. Comme d'hab c'est dégoulinant d'eau de rose au possible, sauf que cette fois ci c'est un chouilla tragique. L'action se déroule après l'épisode 21 (celui ou Molly et Jordan tombent dans leur trou sans fond ' )...

C'est du MollyxAikka. Of course ! xD (promis un jour je ferais du JordanxMolly : p )

* * *

Il se sentait si mal.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il la cherchait. Deux heures. 120 minutes. C'était trop long. Beaucoup trop long.

Lui, le prince de Nourasie, réputé pour son excellence à la magie Nourasienne et à son sang froid à toute épreuve, voilà qu'il paniquait comme un gamin . Pour une fille. Pour LA fille.

Quand il avait vu le vaisseau de l'équipe Terrienne plonger en piqué dans ce gouffre qui semblait sans fond son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Un hurlement lui avait traversé la gorge.

Molly .

Il avait put apercevoir son visage crispé dans le cockpit, angoissé mais déterminé. Elle était si maîtresse d'elle même. Rien ne semblait la toucher, elle semblait être parfois l'incarnation même de la bravoure.

Le courage.

C'était de cela dont Aikka manquait cruellement ces derniers temps. Et là, au fond de ce trou sombre , il était plus que jamais seul, en tête à tête avec ses sombres pensées. Personne ne pourrait sauver Nourasie mis à part lui. C'était désespéré.

Le colonel Kross l'avait vu partir au secours de Molly et de son co-pilote. Il n'avait pas chercher à l'en empêcher ; le prince savait très bien qu'il ferait pire et à cet instant même son maitre d'armes devait le maudire par tous les Dieux Nourasiens.

Egoiste.

Il n'était qu'un sale petit egoiste, il le savait. Il mettait en danger son peuple, sa famille, pour une jeune terrienne qu'il connaissait depuis à peine un mois ! Etait ce vraiment un comportement digne d'un futur roi ?

Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Une force invisible mais puissante le poussait vers elle et ce sentiment s'était depuis longtemps emparé du prince à son sujet, etrange, mais si bon à la fois. Il se refusait pourtant à l'admettre ;

Il l'aimait.

Aikka refusait tout bonnement d'éprouver de tels sentiments à son égard. Car ça aurait été donner un moyen de pression supplémentaire pour les Crogs , et il savait à présent très bien de quoi ils étaient capables. Il ne voulait la faire souffrir par sa faute. Ainsi, au lieu de se rapprocher d'elle il l'avait repoussé. Et à chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait il en souffrait d'avantage.

Pourtant elle s'accrochait, était revenu le voir. Et à chaque fois il lisait dans ses yeux la déception et la tristesse devant son apparente trahison ; mais que pouvait il faire d'autre ?

Parfois il faisait ce cauchemard ou il s'excusait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, et il finissait par tout lui avouer. L'amour qu'il avait pour elle, et la honte de sa situation d'esclavage vis à vis des Crogs. Mais à la fin de ses révélations Molly s 'écroulait dans ses bras, tuée par un sabre Nourasien en plein cœur. Son poignard.

Car il n'était qu'un esclave des Crogs. Cette alliance forcée allait les mener tous à leur perte ; la fin de Nourasie, mais aussi de l'univers. Que pouvait il faire contre cela ? Il n'était encore qu'un grand enfant sur qui reposait beaucoup trop d'attentes et d'espoir. Il n'y arrivait plus.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions une légère secousse fit relever la tête du jeune homme ; son fidèle compagnon Gdar essayait d'attirer son attention vers une forme au loin. Le coeur du prince faillit manquer un battement ; c'était un corps qui gisait là bas, sur un rocher. Et à coté se trouvait ce qui restait de l'Arrow 3, ayant éparpillé dans sa chute de nombreux bouts de verres et pièces mettaliques.

Voulant se précipiter vers ce qui semblait être le corps de son amie, Aikka oublia toute retenue et sauta de sa selle un peu trop rapidement ; ses jambes lâchèrent soudainement sous son poid et il chuta lourdement au sol . Ouvrant de grands yeux contre le sol humide et froid , quelque chose frappa le prince ; sa main tremblait sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Il avait utilisé beaucoup trop de magie dans ce fichu trou et la fatigue se faisait maintenant nettement sentir.

Decidant que ce problème n'en était pas un à l'instant précis, le jeune homme se releva tant bien que mal, repoussant Gdar qui essayait de le dissuader de se fatiguer encore plus . Mais sa décision était prise ; Molly avait besoin de lui, et par la même occasion il avait besoin d'elle.

Le chemin lui parut infini pour parvenir clopin clopant jusqu'au corps gisant. Une peur sournoise s'insinuait en Aikka ; était elle déja passé dans l'autre monde ? Jordan devait être vivant, sinon le corps de son amie serait encore dans le cockpit. Il l'avait donc abandonné là ?

Le lâche.

Quand il arriva enfin près de Molly ses genoux le lachèrent enfin, s'écroulant à moitié devant son corps. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier son pouls; il y en avait un, il était régulier. Un poids s'enleva du ventre du prince, et il se redressa légèrement, s'autorisant à caresser timidement la joue de Molly qui en effet dormait paisiblement. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle elle s'en était tiré vivante, mais a vrai dire pour le moment il s'en fichait. Les crogs, la course, la fatigue, la peur, tout cela ne comptait plus à présent qu'il l'avait retrouvé en vie.

-"A...Aikka ?"

A nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, le prince n'avait pas vu que la jeune fille s'était réveillée, dévoilant ses yeux chocolats. Elle semblait extenuée, mais aussi et bien plus étonnée. Aikka retira précipitamment sa main qui lui caressait quelques secondes auparavant tendrement la joue, rougissant malgré lui.

-"M...Molly ! Je...je vous ai vu tombé avec l'Arrow à cause de la déflagration et j'ai voulu...j'ai cru bien faire... je pensais que vous étiez... que tu..."

Mais rapidement il se tut, reprenant son souffle assez difficilement. Un long silence s'installa, toublé par la respiration rapide du Prince.

-"Tu...tu es descendu jusqu'au fond de ce trou pour venir nous chercher ?"

Un nouveau silence répondit à ses paroles, et elle leva les yeux vers le beau Nourasien, croisant son regard.

-"Mais je croyais ... enfin... les crogs... tu...nous... nous sommes ennemis non ? Tu avais pourtant été clair et...

-Je suis désolé Molly, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et c'était contre ma volonté. Jamais je n'ai voulu vous attaquer mais..."

Le prince baissa à nouveau la tête, honteux . Comment en était il arrivé là ? Il avait été élevé pour mener à la prospérité tout un peuple et voilà qu'il en était réduit à un moins que rien doublé d'un menteur.

Soudain un léger bruit résonna à ses oreilles ; il releva la tête, regardant une nouvelle fois Molly qui semblait au final bien moins mal en point que lui . Quel comble.

Ce bruit, il savait ce que c'était. Ayant l'ouïe plus développée que les terriens, les nourasiens pouvaient détecter le moindre son à moins de 100mètres , et malgré la fatigue Aikka gardait cette faculté. C'était un martèlement de bottes qui se raprochait, une corpulence d'homme, qui apparemment boitait.

Finalement Jordan n'avait pas abandonné Molly.

Cette dernière finit par entendre aussi ce bruit, et son visage se crispa soudainement, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux qu'elle avait relevé.

-"Jordan non !" s'exclama la jeune pilote

Le regard de Molly se baladait entre Jordan et Aikka, intimant ce dernier à se retourner et éviter que son co équipier le frappe. Car cela aussi le prince l'avait compris ; Jordan ne l'aimait pas et de le voir ici seul avec son amie ne devait pas lui faire plaisir...

- "A-Aikka, retourne toi !" s'affolait elle

Pourtant Aikka ne se retourna pas. Il n'en avait ni la forçe ni la volonté. Il ne voulait plus fuir ; il affrontrerait son destin, quel qu'il soit. Il n'était pas l'ennemi de l'équipe terrienne, et il le prouverait. La peur et le malaise qu'il ressentait auparavant s'étaient à présent envolés ; il plongea une dernière fois son regard dans celui de celle qu'il aimait.

Le coup qu'il reçut l'assomma à moitié, son corps et sa tête retombant mollement au pied de son amie. Il eut tout juste le temps de se demander comment Jordan avait trouvé une aussi longue barre de fer, et d'entendre Molly crier de peur et de colère.

Et il perdit connaissance dans ses bras, un mince filet de sang coulant sur son front.

Il se sentait si bien...


End file.
